Coffee
by FoxleyKirkland
Summary: Tino Väinämöinen is fed up of waiting for his relationship to go further and decides to take action. First fanfic, yaoi, SuFin, human names used.


**Hi! My first fanfic! Review, if you wish. Constructive criticism appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

* * *

Tino took the drinks in his hands and headed over to the couple sitting opposite each-other by the window in the corner. He was tired. Tired of his job as much as tired in general. He wanted to reach up and rub his yes, but he couldn't with the cups in his hand. Instead, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, the distinct scent of coffee wafting in. He hoped that the even the smell of coffee would wake him up.

This turned out, unsurprisingly, not to be a good move, and he tripped on something, -which he later found to be a child's dropped toy- sending him and both drinks headed towards the floor. Time seemed to slow down. He heard the slosh of the coffee spilling all over the floor and closed his eyes, waiting for the all too familiar pain of his face connecting with whatever object was unkind enough to put itself in his way – usually the floor- but he felt none. Instead, he felt arms wrapped around his midriff. He opened one eye, slowly, then the other, and let out a short gasp at the sight of a table's edge not two centimetres from the tip of his nose. Before he had time to properly process what was happening, he had been pulled upright and had his face buried in something, or rather, someone.

Tino straightened up and was released from the strong arms that had saved him. He looked the man in front of him up and down. The man was at least 12cm taller than Tino, and was wearing a long purple coat, which looked to be decades old. His untamed blonde hair blonde hair hung to roughly halfway down his forehead and was longer at the sides.

Tino melted under the glare of his muscular saviour, finding himself unable to speak. He cleared his throat.

'Uh.. Hi.'

XXXX

Tino set the mug down on the coffee table in front of him. Both had been gifts, given to him and lovingly crafted by his boyfriend. Tino often wondered if Berwald's gift for making things like this was something all Swedes had: Ikea was Swedish after all..

Tino brushed a lock of blonde hair out of his eye and gazed at the blue Nordic cross which had been painted carefully onto the white background of the mug. The coffee's distinct scent wafted up to Tino's nose and he inhaled deeply to take in the smell. He was reminded of that first meeting between Berwald and himself, nearly 7 months ago.

Following Berwald's heroics, (As Tino liked to think of it) Tino had slipped Berwald his number with his drink and a few days later he'd called. In the months that followed, the two had been on many dates, developed a very close relationship. They were always together, whether out or at one of their houses, it was rare to ever see one without the other. They had become inseparable, and Tino had fallen in love.

He loved Berwald. He loved his eyes, he loved his hair, he loved his glasses and the supposedly emotionless face behind them. He loved his mind, his personality and he loved his Swedish accent, which he found as cute as it was difficult to understand. When he was with Berwald he hadn't a care in the world. He wished every moment he spent with the man could last forever. When Berwald held him, the rest of the world just seemed to disappear so that they could spend the tender, intimate moments alone with each-other. Tino only ever felt truly safe when he was in Berwald's arms, and when he wasn't with him, he longed to be. Without Berwald, he didn't feel complete.

Yes, Tino was in love with Berwald, he had no doubt about that, and neither did anyone who knew him. The question was, did Berwald feel the same? Tino thought so. He thought. He didn't know.

Berwald had never said so, Tino just assumed his feelings were reciprocated fully. He knew Berwald _liked _him. That much was obvious. Tino had always just thought that Berwald was too shy to tell him his feelings and was waiting. Months had come and gone, and Tino just didn't know any more.

Well, he was damn well going to find out.

Tino slammed the mug down on the table, causing the hot liquid to spill over onto his hand.

"Perkele!" The small man cursed in his native tongue as he stood up. Wringing his hands, he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He opened the door and reached up to his right to flick on the light with a click. Looking into the room, his eyes snagged on his bed and he blushed as he was reminded of something else he and Berwald had yet to do. That would be objective number two.

Tino walked over to the tall wardrobe in the corner and pulled the door open. Humming happily, he pulled out a light blue shirt and skinny jeans. He changed into them and looked at himself in the tall mirror hung behind the bedroom door, turning around to make sure the jeans complimented his behind nicely. Satisfied, he trotted back downstairs, leaving his bedroom light on. He sat back down on the couch and pulled out his phone. Twisting a lock of his hair around one of his fingers, he called Berwald. The dialling tone sounded three times and then stopped.

'H'llo?' Came the familiar Swedish voice.

'Hei, Ber! It's Tino.' The Finn replied, cheerfully.

'Oh. Hej, T'no.' There was no noticeable change in the Swede's tone, which to most people in this situation would be disheartening, but Tino knew by now that this was to be expected. If a Moomin came to life and telephoned Berwald, Tino thought, the Swede's tone wouldn't change a bit.

'I was wondering..' The Finn trailed off.

'Hmm?'

'..Do you wanna come over?' Tino asked, trying hard to sound seductive, the double entendre fully intended.

'W-wh't?'

'Do you want to come over?' Tino reiterated.

'Uh..' Berwald blushed, aware that his trousers were quickly growing tighter.

'Ber?' The Finn feigned innocence. There was no way, Berwald thought, that his innocent little Tino knew what he was saying.

'Would you rather I came over?' Tino queried. He knew very well what he was saying.

'Yes! I-I m'n nej. Ah'll c'me to you.' Berwald slammed the phone back into its holder.

'Yes,' Tino giggled, pocketing the phone, 'yes you will.'

He walked over to a small mirror hung above the mantelpiece and examined himself once more. _I should really have had my hair done before tonight, _he thought, adjusting his sand coloured hair in a last minute effort to make himself look "sexier" for Berwald. An effort in vain, Tino decided. Sighing, he let it fall back into it's normal position. No sooner had his hair settled than the door bell rang, announcing the arrival of his very special guest. Tino glanced at the clock. A quarter past five. It had been a mere five minutes since said guest had abruptly ended Tino's invitational phone call. The journey from Berwald's house to Tino's by foot usually took at least fifteen. Had Berwald _run?_

This question was answered for Tino as he opened the door to find a slightly out of breath Berwald standing upon the step on the other side, his flaxen hair matted against his forehead with sweat. Berwald, out of breath? Sweating? That was a rare sight, Tino thought. In all the time he had known his boyfriend, Tino couldn't think of a single time he had seen Berwald like this. The Swede was so fit, so muscular, it almost came as a surprise to Tino that Berwald was _capable_ of tiring. He must have _really_ run.

Tino had to admit, the thought of Berwald like that was pleasant. Very pleasant indeed. Tino looked the big, muscular man up and down, enjoying the sight his muscles, defined by the sweat. The Finn imagined the liquid, running all over those bulging muscles, throbbing from the extensive use. Oh, how the Finn longed to touch them, caress them. Almost as much as he wished himself to be caressed..

Tino snapped out of his little mental detour, looking up into Berwald's deep, blue eyes and smiling sweetly. 'Hei, Ber!' He greeted, cheerfully.

_Weird, _the Swede thought to himself, _he's never called me that before._ 'Hej,' he began, but was interrupted as Tino's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. Berwald shivered at the sudden, unanticipated contact and returned the gesture, lightly wrapping his arms around the young Finn, a faint pinkness returning to his bespectacled face.

Having let the hug last as long as he could without making his big cuddly Swede uncomfortable, Tino removed his arms from Berwald's waist and was in turn released from the man's iron grip.

With a giggle, he turned away from the man and started down the hallway, towards the living room. 'Y'know, Berwald,' he began, stopping and turning for a moment to look the Swede in the eye, 'you don't have to ring the bell every time you visit. You're my boyfriend, you push all of my buttons already.' He giggled and turned again, continuing on his way to the living room.

Berwald stood still for a few seconds, thinking. Tino was really acting strangely today. He was being unusually forward. Was tonight the right night for Berwald to finally confess his feelings to his beloved boyfriend? It certainly wouldn't be any more forward than Tino was acting. Still considering this, Berwald quickly followed Tino into the living room.

Tino had sat himself down on the sofa, opposite the television, and put his legs up on that coffee table Berwald recognised so well. Berwald took a seat on the other end of the sofa, which gave way slightly under his weight, causing him to sink into it a little.

'So,' Tino glanced over at Berwald, 'what do you wanna do?'

'Ya called me, I ass'med ya had s'mthin' in m'nd.'

'O-oh! Right!' A now flustered Tino replied. He cursed himself mentally for not planning the evening out at all. 'I-I hadn't really thought about that..' _Yes__ I had, _he thought. 'Maybe we could watch a movie or something..?'

''Kay.'

'What do you want to watch, then?'

'I dunno.'

'Um.. Okay..' Tino looked up to his right and scanned the shelves of DVDs stored there for a suitable choice. Eventually he settled on one and pushed it into the DVD player. He got up and turned to his boyfriend, who didn't seem to have moved a single part of his body since he had sat down. Deciding not to mention this, he took his spot on the sofa again and waited for the movie to start.

'Wh't's it about?' Berwald turned his head to look at the Finn.

'Oh, it's a romance..' Tino replied, feeling as though he may start blushing at any second.

'O-oh,' Berwald said, "that's n'ce."

'Yeah.. Oh! Ber, would you like some coffee?'

'Y's. Thank ya.'

Tino got up and walked through to the kitchen. Looking at the counter, he got an idea. He walked over to it and got the jar of coffee granules down from the top shelf. He placed it on the counter, got down a mug and spooned some of the coffee into it. Then, with a swift bat of his left hand, he knocked it over with a loud clink, causing the coffee to spill out onto the floor. 'PERKELE!' He yelled, overly loudly so that Berwald would hear.

Berwald hurried through to the kitchen to see what had happened. 'Tino! Are ya alrigh-' he stopped as he came to the kitchen door and was greeted by the sight of.. Tino' ass. The small man was bent over fully, beautifully curved bottom waving from side to side in the air. Berwald couldn't help but stare at it. Accentuated by the skinny jeans he was wearing, Tino's derrière was so perfect, so.. inviting. Berwald could barely hold back from reaching out and squeezing it.

Tino could feel Berwald's eyes on him and he knew exactly what part of him they were on, too. 'Ber? What are you staring at?' he aske, peering out from between his own legs in the most innocent voice he could muster.

A deep red blush washed over Berwald's face and he stuttered. 'U-um, nothin'.. Jus' came ta see if ya were okay..' He replied, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from that fantastic behind to look Tino in the face.

'Oh, okei! Well I'm fine, thank you, so just go sit down again and relax.'

Berwald nodded and complied , returning to the living room and to his seat on the couch.

Giggling, Tino stood up and finished making Berwald's coffee. He carried it back through to the living room and placed it on the coffee table before sitting on the lap of an even further surprised Berwald.

Berwald's blush deepened as that perfect bottom moved from side to side on his lap. Tino smiled to himself as he fidgeted, deliberately teasing his boyfriend. Finally, he settled when he was in the centre of the Swede's lap.

Berwald picked up his coffee and took a sip, before placing it back down. He was desperately trying to take his mind off of the fact that his beautiful boyfriend, who he had fantasised about.. intimacy with so many times, now had his butt pressed against.. Berwald lost his train of thought as the pretty little Finn on his lap suddenly started rocking ever so gently back and forth. Berwald help back a groan, but felt movement in his trousers which he couldn't hold back. Tino let out a loud yelp as the erection jabbed into him.

'Ah! Tino! Ah'm so sorry! Ah..' Tino span himself around on Berwald's lap, face beet red, and put a finger to the Swede's lips, silencing him. 'There's nothin' to be sorry about, sweetie.' He purred, to Berwald's slight shock. That wasn't a complaint.

Tino wrapped his arms around his lover and rlay his head on hi shoulder. Suddenly, a romantic piano piece began emanating from the TV. Berwald decided this was the time. The right time to confess to Tino his feelings in full.

'Tino..' Berwald put a hand to his beloved's face and wrapped his other arm around his waist. 'Tino, Ah love ya..' Tino looked up at Berwald's face, his eyes wide, his mouth opened slightly. 'You..'

'Love you.' Berwald reiterated , more clearly this time. 'Ah love you, Tino Väinämöinen. Ah always have and Ah always will.'

Tino had tears in his eyes now. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was so thrilled, he felt as if his heart had grown inside. He gazed into Berwald's deep blue pools of eyes and saw only love. A single tear slid down his cheek.

'T-Tino?'

'Berwald..' Tino said quietly, 'I love you too. So, so much. I was beginning to worry, to think you were never going to say it.. I'm so happy. I love you too, Berwald Oxenstierna.'

Then, for the first time in a long, long time, Berwald smiled. Not a small twitch of the lips, or a tiny smile to accompany a chuckle – a full smile. He bent down and pressed those lips to Tino's, in a tight kiss. Tino began kissing back. He looked up into his lover's eyes and saw fiery passion in them. He opened his mouth slightly and Berwald slid his tongue in, exploring every inch. He found Tino's tongue and wrapped his own around it. Without breaking the kiss, he slid his hands around Tino and into the man's trousers. He slid them into his underwear and squeezed the bottom he had dreamed of squeezing for so long. Tino bucked and moaned into Berwald's mouth at the sudden stimulation and, suddenly and without warning, Berwald picked the Finn up and stood.

Tino pulled away from the kiss finally and asked, 'W-where are you taking me?'

'Bed.' came the characteristically short reply. Tino wasn't about to argue with that.

Berwald carried his little wife upstairs and into his bedroom, where he put him down on the bed. Tino sprawled himself out on the bed. Berwald removed his own shirt and trousers before taking position over Tino, arms either side of him, pinning him to the bed. Tino slid his jeans down to his feet, and Berwald undid the small blonde's shirt, one button at a time.

'Berwald, I think I should tell you, this is.. my first time, so..'

'Don't w'rry. Ah'll be gentle fer m' w'fe.'

'W-wife?' Tino repeated the word.

'Y's. M' w'fe.'

'Why are you c-calling me that?'

''Cause Ah'm g'nna love you and care for you and pr'tect you, f'rever .'

Tino blushed, beginning to like his new title. 'O-okei..'

Berwald moved down and leaned in to tug at the leg of Tino's boxers with his teeth. Once they were all the way down to his things, Tino's erect member sprung up excitedly, a pretty pink shade engulfing his face.

Berwald kissed the Finn on his forehead. He could smell the strawberry shampoo Tino used as his nose brushed against that neat blonde hair. He proceeded to leave kisses all over his lover's face as he made his way down to his neck. He kissed this as well, but left his mouth open slightly and, pressing his tongue lightly against the smooth skin and sucking gently, leaving a mark.

Tino's body soon became covered in goosebumps as Berwald continued leaving his trail of kisses along Tino's body. He left a kiss in the centre of Tino's chest before licking teasingly around the younger man's nipple, causing the small blonde to moan.

As he looked at the enormous bulge in Berwald's underwear, a question sprung to Tino's mind – How in Odin's name was Berwald going to fit?

As if in answer to Tino's question, Berwald slipped two fingers into Tino's mouth and instructed him to suck on them. Tino obliged, seeing where this was going. Berwald pulled the fingers back out gently and Tino spread his legs.

Berwald took a moment to drink in the scene before him. His love, the beautiful little Tino, completely nude, spreading his legs for him. He had played this scene over in his mind so many times before now and yet it seemed so surprising, so unprecedented. He had thought the day would never come. This day. The day they would consummate their relationship.

Berwald took off his glasses with his dry hand and placed them on the small table next to the bed.

He positioned the other hand between Tino's legs and slid one finger in, slowly. Tino felt a burning pain as the finger pushed further inside, but Berwald kept it still once it was fully inside and eventually the pain subsided into pleasure.

'Are ya ready fer the s'cond?' Berwald asked, his voice soothing.

Tino silently gave a small nod. Berwald pushed the second in, trying his best to be gentle with his little wife and scissored. Tino gave a sharp, high pitched yelp. Hating to see Tino in pain, Berwald ran his free hand up his lover's stomach, making him shiver under the touch. Berwald pressed his finger to Tino's hardened nipple and rubbed it in slow circles, drawing a moan from Tino. The pain he had felt had gone and once again a feeling of immense pleasure had washed over him.

As Berwald started moving his fingers slowly in and out, Tino began writhing beneath him, groaning wantonly. He felt ready to cum, but knew he couldn't, not yet.

'B-berwald.. Please.. I want you..' He begged, his voice almost a whisper.

He gave a small moan as Berwald withdrew his digits, adjusting his position over Tino. Berwald pressed his member to Tino's entrance, eliciting another small moan.

Berwald gazed down at his beloved, the object of his desires. Finally he was going to take his boyfriend, claim him as his own, once and for all. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to make the small man beneath him shout his name in pleasure; to bring him to a bone rattling climax. He was going to make Tino his wife.

Slowly, he pushed his tip in, letting Tino get used to the size. Tino cried out, in a mixture of pain and pleasure, feeling the heat inside of him. 'Mmm.. Ber.. More..'

Berwald didn't need telling twice. He slowly slid his cock further into Tino, the rings of muscles tightening around it, forcing a low moan from Berwald's lips.

'Ah! Yes! Berwald.. Please.. All of it...!' Tino moaned out, desperately, bucking his hips. He wanted more.

Without hesitation, Berwald pushed his entire length into Tino's ass. Tino arched his back, again crying out in pleasure as Berwald filled him.

'Ah! Yes! Vitut minä! Knulla mig!' He moaned, begged, desperate to feel the Swede thrusting into him, over and over.

Something snapped in Berwald's mind as he heard his wife, moaning, begging to be fucked, in Berwald's native Swedish. He felt the blood coursing through his veins, instilling him with a primal lust, a hunger, which only Tino could sate. He took Tino's legs in his hands and draped them over his shoulders, bending down to plant a searing kiss on Tino's lips as he pulled his cock out almost all the way. The Finn shuddered beneath him, and then cried out his lover's name as Berwald thrust his member back into him. He repeated this again and again, Tino crying out into the room with every thrust. The built up a rhythm, eventually, Berwald thrusting into Tino as hard as he could, while Tino bucked his hips to meet them.

Berwald reached down with one hand and grasped Tino's neglected cock, making the Finn shiver. Berwald began to slowly stroke the smaller man's shaft, eliciting small moans and gasps. He continued to thrust into Tino as he did so, the combined stimulation making Tino writhe around, chanting Berwald's name with every thrust.

With one swift, powerful thrust, the Swede stabbed into Tino's sweet spot. Tino arched his back and moaned: 'Ah..ahh! Yes! Oh, God! Right there!' Berwald smiled to himself and lifted Tino's legs off of his shoulders, wrapping his arms around the Finn and thrusting powerfully upwards into that spot. Tino wrapped his arms and legs around the Swedish giant and began bucking his hips downwards to meet his thrusts, in an effort to create more friction. Tino lost his inhibitions and began moaning, crying out his lovers name even more, even louder, his pride be damned, he didn't care who heard. The pleasure was overwhelming. Each thrust brought him closer to that little slice of heaven only his lover could offer him. He could feel heat rising in his stomach. He was so close.

Berwald was close too, also moaning as his wife's perfect ass contracted around him, bringing him ever closer.

'Ah.. Berwald.. I..I can't.. hold.. Ahh..' The little man struggled to say between gasps and moans. Tears were forming in his eyes, but they were not tears of sadness. Tino was just as close as Berwald.

And then, with one final, powerful jab into Tino's prostate made the little Finn see white. A feeling of sheer ecstasy washed over him. Tino had felt nothing like it before in his life. He was in Valhalla. 'BERWALD!' He cried, shooting his essence over his and Berwald's stomachs in a fountain of white. The tightening of Tino's muscles around his cock and hearing his wife's lustful cry sent Berwald over the edge as well. He spilled his seed into Tino, coating his insides in the white liquid and drawing another moan. He collapsed on top of Tino, who feel back on the bed with his head on the pillow and they lay there, a sweaty heap on the bed.

For a while, the room was silent but for the panting of two men - two lovers. Berwald rolled off from on top of Tino, wrapped his arm around him and lay his head on Berwald's muscular chest. Berwald looked down at the Finn, who looked up and gazed lovingly into Berwald's deep blue eyes. The Finn pulled himself up, closer to the Swede's face, and Berwald craned down to meet him for another kiss.

'Rakastan sinua.'

'Jag älskar dig.'

They lay for a while, and fell asleep in each-other's arms.

XXXX

Tino blinked his eyes open as sunlight shone into them through the window. He snuggled up closer to the giant whose embrace he felt so secure in and looked up too see that he was already awake. 'Mornin', sleepy.' Berwald said, his voice soft.

'Morning,' The Finn beamed up at him. 'You were amazing last night, Berwald.'

Berwald chuckled. 'Thank ya. So w're you.'

Tino, giggling, looked over at the alarm clock. To his shock, it was already 12pm. 'Berwald! You're late for work!'

'Work c'n wait fer t'day. S'mthin' more important to do.'

'Oh? And what would that be?' Tino asked, trailing a finger down Berwald's chest.

'Takin' care a' m' w'fe.' The reply came with a rare smile.

'Oh, well that is important.' Tino giggled, placing a kiss on his husband's chest.

There was a brief silence, and Tino slid his hand down, over Berwald's stomach, down to his naked crotch.

'Hey Ber?' He grazed his hand against Berwald's member.

'Would you like some more coffee?'


End file.
